


Mañana serás real

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Self-Harm, Transtorno de ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, era tan fuerte, que él ya dejaba de cuestionar su poder como ser humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañana serás real

Todo lo que sabía, era que pasaba cuando estaba en descontrol de sí mismo. Ya fuera porque se había desgarrado con algo o porque no sucedía nada en absoluto.

A veces simplemente ocurría cuando estaba haciendo las cosas más mundanas y normales. Se aglomeraba alrededor de él, impidiéndole pensar o hacer cualquier cosa más que decir "oh" en voz baja. 

Y empezaba. 

Se estaba volviendo recurrente que estuviera escribiendo o tomando café y se sorprendiera a sí mismo mirando sus manos con curiosidad, girándolas una y otra vez pensando que esas fueran sus manos. Que no parecía posible que lo fueran. Seguramente eran de otra persona, que él no estaba allí.

(Él era solo un espacio en blanco sin punto de inicio ni fin).

Otras veces sucedía tras un período complejo de negatividad, cuando sus pensamientos se envolvían sobre él y lo arrastraban hacía el fondo, hundiéndolo en un mar de ahogos y frialdad, de dolor desesperante que le repetía constantemente todo lo malo que estaba con él, el error que era su vida y que debería irse, huir lejos donde nada lo conociera, donde no estuviera ocupando espacio y respirando un aire que debería ser de otra persona mejor que él. 

De alguien que si valiera la pena.

Y sentía que no respiraba, que el cosquilleo de irrealidad se pegaba a su piel y lo alejaba de las cosas que incluso estaba sujetando en sus manos (¿sus manos? Era lo primero que solía pensar, mirándolas intensamente), que si parpadeaba o cerraba los ojos aunque fuera por un segundo, iba a desvanecerse como un fantasma, atrincherándose en el olvido de un espacio lejano, envolviéndose hasta que estuviera listo para aparecer en alguna realidad en la que si pudiera pertenecer. 

(Le picaba la piel, por lo general. Hormigas que se extendían sobre los brazos y el rostro y él deseaba con tanta fuerza arañarse, tomar algún objeto punzante y abrirse de adentro hacia afuera con una necesidad que dolía pensar y tener.

Que algo le dijera que estaba existiendo. Que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Que era tan real como el lápiz o la taza que estaba afirmando entre los dedos. 

(Que tenía el mismo derecho que esos objetos a estar existiendo).

Estaba prisionero dentro de su cuerpo y esa era la única solución que se repetía con gritos estruendosos de su propia voz en su cabeza, exigiéndole que tomara cuidado de sí mismo y hiciera algo pronto para aparecer, para liberarse, para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar que se desvanecía a pasos agigantados.

A veces lo hacía. Miraba la piel abrirse y la sangre brotar como vino, espirales que le susurraban punzantemente que estaba vivo. 

No siempre era suficiente.

A veces el dolor solo le traía más rachas de olvido).

Las peores veces, sin embargo, (que eran las que más odiaba), sucedían cuando solo dejaba que la sensación se apoderada de él y llegara la tranquilidad con terror, aceptación tácita que era un fantasma y que todo estaba bien. No importaba que viera todo cubrirse de sombra gris y a él caer aparte en un rincón pequeño y olvidado del vasto universo. 

Todo estaba bien. Este tipo de cosas ocurrían porque lo merecía y sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por ellas. 

Total, tarde o temprano iba a desaparecer, ¿para qué asustarse por eso? 

(Después de esas veces se sentaba en el piso y lloraba hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Buscando respuestas que nunca llegaban). 

A veces, le asustaba que sucediera, que llegara a esos puntos y no fuera capaz de hacer nada para poder cambiarlo. No tenía control sobre ello, las emociones (o la falta de ellas), se desbordaban de sus hombros a velocidades que lo dejaban atontado, mirando al vacío preguntándose que sucedía y con cansancio en la voz y el espíritu se dejaba arrastrar.

Solo dejaba que pasara, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación del olvido.

(Él simplemente ya había dejado de cuestionar su poder como ser humano). 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La ansiedad y la despersonalzación son las peores cosas que uno puede tener. En su momento lo escribí buscando exteriorizar aquello, así que aquí está c: 
> 
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Gracias por leer!


End file.
